


Everything becomes a little different as soon as it is spoken out loud

by Xyliandra



Series: An Exploration of Disparate Themes [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, RinReiGisa - Freeform, Swim Practice, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like ReiGisa," Rin admitted quietly, picking at the label on his bottle.</p><p>"Me too," Kou agreed with a smile. "It’s kinda cute and they are clearly made for each other," she gushed. "Oh, and you’ll never guess how they finally got together. It was straight out of a movie, I swear-"</p><p>"No," Rin interrupted. "Gou, I <i>like</i> them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything becomes a little different as soon as it is spoken out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> Inspiration: [_[Rin] just tapped on my shoulder and was like,"Um, Rosa, I like ReiGisa.” And I was like, “I know Rin, they’re made for each other” And he whispered, “Rosa. I **like** them.” And that’s how I entered RinReiGisa hell._](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com/post/107157791411/maniacal-rinreigisa-anon-laughter)
> 
> Title is a quote by Hermann Hesse

Rin paced around the deck, wringing his wet swim cap in his hands. His gaze alternated between the clock and the door. He was never good at waiting.

Momo jumped in front of him, and may have started to say something, but he was quickly dragged off Sousuke. Rin was vaguely aware of Ai organizing a time trial for the individual medley. If he had been in clearer mind, it might have registered that Ai would make a good candidate for next year’s captain. Instead he grew more and more anxious. Iwatobi was late. Nerves segued into frustration when he had choice but to declare, “We’re starting the team relays.”  

He saved the 400M team medley for last. The purpose of joint practice was to swim against Iwatobi. What was the point in doing it without them?

The point of joint practice was to give his friends a place to swim when their outdoor pool was out of the question. But if anyone challenged the arrangement, he’d cite that the competition benefited both teams’ times. No one ever did though. Not since Mikoshiba put his foot down last year.

He was about to call the medley teams to the blocks when the aluminum doors banged against the walls. He whipped his head towards the noise and his heart stuttered a bit.

"Sorry we’re late RinRin!" Nagisa called too cheerfully to be truly sorry.

"You better be," he growled, "I’m sure you’re entirely to blame!" Nagisa winked at him and stuck his tongue out in response. 

"While that is the logical conclusion to make, it was in fact not Nagi-"

"Later Rei! Just get in the locker rooms and change!" Kou demanded, pushing her team through the door. She grabbed Haru’s wrist before it could loosen his tie. "Locker room," she repeated sternly.

Makoto nodded to Rin as he ushered Haru towards the locker room. Rin nodded back idly, eyes following Nagisa as he pressed close to Rei, hand running along the taller’s arm, before he intertwined their fingers and tugged Rei across the deck with a breathy giggle. His throat felt suddenly much too dry.

"Onii-chan, I am so so sorry about being so late," Kou began sincerely as she approached her brother. "If I thought you’d have your cell, I would have called. But my phone was dead and I couldn’t remember the number for the pool and-"

Rin cut her off with a wave. “Save it. I need a drink.” Kou looked at him curiously but nodded. They both made their way to the vending machine in the hall. Kou smartly said nothing as she fed change into the machine. Her gaze bore into him, unasked questions clearly threatening to spill out as he punched in his selection.

"So are they a thing?" Rin asked as the bottle rumbled out of the machine. Kou blinked.

"They?" she asked in confusion, caught off guard by his question. Rin opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Rei and Nagisa."

"Oh." Kou glanced back to the pool briefly. "Well… yes."

"Officially? They’ve been dancing around it for ages."

"Officially. They have couple name and everything." Rin scrunched his face slightly.

"Couple name?"

"Yeah. A couple name. Like celebrities have. You know, when parts of their names are combined? Nagisa insisted."

"What did he come up with?"

"ReiGisa."

Rin nodded slowly, taking another sip of his drink to stall for time.

"I like ReiGisa," Rin admitted quietly, picking at the label on his bottle.

"Me too," Kou agreed with a smile. "It’s kinda cute and they are clearly made for each other," she gushed. "Oh, and you’ll never guess how they finally got together. It was straight out of a movie, I swear-"

"No," Rin interrupted. "Gou, I  _like_  them.” 

"Oh," she replied softly, unsure was else to say as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know they’re supposed to be together but I can’t help it. It’s not like I asked for this, ya know? I didn’t plan on falling for Rei. It just kinda happened. And Nagisa-" Kou suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes grew impossibly wider. He felt his stomach drop as he heard footsteps behind him.

"R-rin-san?"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"Did I hear RinRin right?" Nagisa’s voice called sweetly from behind. Rin didn’t dare turn around. He knew Nagisa was a possessive little shit. He was going to kill Rin. And Rin would totally let him. He jumped when he felt Nagisa bump past him in a move far to calculated to be accidental.

"Need to check on the team," Kou murmured in a rush, quickly slipping out of the awkward situation, her face bright red with second hand embarrassment.

Nagisa turned and stalked towards Rin with the grace of a predator. Rin stepped back instinctively. “Did I hear RinRin say he fell for Rei-chan?” he asked too brightly.

This was how he would die. At the hands of his beloved while his other love watched on. ….and he was going to do jack shit because, FUCK, he’s waxing poetic like a shoujo heroine.

Rin felt his back connect with a firm warmth and- fuck, he was backed up against Rei now, and Nagisa was still moving, rapidly closing the gap.

"Nagisa," he croaked, too panicked to care that his voice cracked like he was 12, "I-"

"Them?" Rei repeated softly, him breath on Rin’s neck sending shivers down his spine.

Well. There were worse ways to do die.

…

"This certainly is an interesting development," Nagisa chuckled, flattening his palms across Rin’s abdomen. Rin let out a strangled noise.

Holy Fuck.

"Nagisa," Rei started to chide, voice wavering slightly, when a deep voice called down the hall.

"Rin. We running the relay?" 

"B-be right there Sousuke," he called back, voice strained and body tense.

"You can have him later Hazuki," Sousuke added after a strained silence. "We have practice to finish." The thud of the door being pulled shut hung heavy in the halls. Nagisa’s eyes glinted dangerously.

"Oh, I’ll have him alright," Nagisa purred, brushing his fingers along Rin’s waistband and he breezed past. Rin felt Rei jump into him as a sharp slap rang through the air. Nagisa must have slapped Rei’s ass on his way past. "Both of you should probably take a minute,” Nagisa teased opening the pool doors once more. ”That added resistance will mess with your times.

Rin and Rei both moved suddenly, as if ripped apart by an unknown force. They stared at each other with equally embarrassed and confused and maybe the slightest bit lustful expressions.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," Rin hissed. Rei nodded in agreement.

Both teams hit personal bests that race.

Both teams seemed to have a vested interest in ending practice quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at: xyliandra,tumblr.com and xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
